The Wall
by RandyRhoads1
Summary: Ron becomes massively depressed and builds a barrier between himself and the outside world. Based on the Pink Floyd album. may contain swearing, mild sexual content, and bigotry
1. Intro: Part 1: All In All

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1This story takes place in the groups 6th year. Ron is growing increasingly depressed, as he is in love with Hermione, but she shows no interest in him. I am basing this on Pink Floyd's concept album _The Wall, and thus plan to have around 26 chapters. For those who come across this story in its infancy, this is a massive undertaking, as it is my first story, and some songs don't fit very well. I plan to turn Ron into someone that he isn't, and will possibly have long periods where I need to devise a story to fit the lyrics._

Rated PG-13 for: language, frightening situations, possibly mild sexual content, and bigotry   


	2. Chapter 1 In The Flesh

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Chapter 1 - In The Flesh?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling. All Lyrics (In asterisks) Belong to Pink Floyd, written by Roger Waters (Ex-Bass), David Gilmour (Guitars), and Bob Ezrin

(Producer, _The Wall)._

*So you thought you might like to go to the show.*

Ron threw the quaffle to back to Colin. He turned on his broom and curtly nodded at the spectators' huge rounds of applause at his miraculous save. He knew that they were all there to see him, the star keeper of the Gryffindor team. Even Hermione was there. He thought. But did it really matter?

*To feel the warm thrill of confusion, that space cadet glow.*

With his chest jutted out, if that was possible on a broom, he wove in and out of the goal hoops, and then made another superb save, much to the delight of his fans. That's it. His fans. He waved stiffly at them, as the wind blew across his perfectly slicked-back, flaming-red hair. One of them particularly stood out. 

*Tell me is something eluding you, Sunshine? Is this not what you expected to see?*

It was Hermione. She was crying massively, all alone. Ron shook himself. What did _he care? He was the star Quidditch player at Hogwarts. He had legions of screaming fans to __screw around with._

*If you wanna find out what's behind these cold eyes,

You'll just have to blow your way through this disguise.*

But he looked at Hermione again. She mouthed something at him. It looked like a plead. Just then, he blocked another Slytherin chaser's pathetic attempt to score! She had almost made him miss a goal. He raised one particular finger (A.N: If you don't know what finger this is, you probably shouldn't be reading this.), and screamed, "LOOK WHAT YOU ALMOST MADE ME DO YOU GODDAMN STUPID BITCH!" Hermione must have heard him, because she ran out of sight immediately.

Most of the story from here will be a flash back, leading up to here.

Review:

rwfan - Thank you for early interest! I hope I can get more chapters up soon, and hopefully they will be longer!

Next Chapter - The Thin Ice


	3. Chapter 2: The Thin Ice

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to J. K. Rowling, the general plot, and the lyrics belong to Roger Waters.

Chapter 2: The Thin Ice

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1* ADVANCE \d 5Momma loves her baby, And Daddy loves you, too.* 

            Molly and Arthur looked at there youngest son, Ron, with tear stained eyes. Tomorrow he would be going off to Hogwarts. They couldn't believe he had grown up so fast. 

*And the sea may look warm to ya, Babe, And the sky may look blue.*

            "Ron," said Molly, "be careful at School. We don't want you getting in detention five times a day like your brothers."

            "I'll try my hardest, Mum," replied Ron.

*If you should go skating, On the thin ice of modern life,*

            "Ron," said Arthur, choking back a sob, "be careful of the Slytherins."

*Dragging behind you the silent reproach, Of a million tear-stained eyes,*

"Try hard in your classes and uphold the family name."

            "I will."

*Don't be surprised when a crack in the ice, Appears under your feet.* 

            "Hogwarts can be a scary place."

*You slip out of your depth and out of your mind,*

"You can lose you mind if you let them get to you."

*With your fear flowing out from behind, You as you claw the ice.* 

            "I won't let them hurt me."

Reviews:

Moonlight – Coming from you, that means a lot. Chapter length is based on the length of the original song and ideas I can get.

Princess-Pixie-Sugar-Sticks – Thank you. Be prepared for more Hermione abuse, not that I like that, but its needed for the storyline.

Next Chapter: Another Brick In The Wall, Part 1. 


End file.
